Drone of the Cicadas
by ObscureAuthor
Summary: "Law held his breath as he watched Luffy's expression. None of them knew exactly what to say after that because the drone of the cicadas had done all of the talking." Horror camp school AU with some yaoi and the most of the characters are in high school, higher rating later on for obivous reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for reading my first fan fiction. This means a lot to me—this a major milestone in my writing career. I should've posted this earlier, but I didn't have the chance. It takes place in an alternate universe where most of the characters are high schoolers. For now, this story will be rated T just to be safe. I'll post the second chapter as well and see how it goes. You can expect more stories of mine in the future.

One Piece isn't mine and neither are the characters. No OC or OOC characters—ever. Try listening to the Bee Gees as you enjoy the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

"... And then after that, I'll get some meat! Lots and lots of … Meat!" finished Monkey. D. Luffy, practically drooling over the passenger seat of his grandfather's car.

Grandpa Garp managed a grunt. Both of his large hands gripped onto the steering wheel as he stepped on the accelerator, so they would get to their destination on time. Though the early June morning was crisp with a dazzling sun across the sharp blue sky, both of them were not thinking about the earnest heat that would come in the afternoons of the next couple of months.

Actually, Luffy was more concerned about the amusement park his grandfather had promised to drive him to a week after they had moved. Since Garp was an active Marine—a respected Vice-Admiral—they would be relocated from one base to another a few times a year. When Garp reported that they were moving to Loguetown, Luffy wasn't surprised. In fact, he was thrilled at the idea of moving to the birth and execution town as the notorious pirate, Gol D. Roger.

Too bad Garp didn't approve of his pirate fantasy. While Luffy dreamed of becoming a pirate, Garp insisted that he stay in school only to later join him as a Marine.

"I bet there's even gonna be kids my age at Shabondy. What do you think?" instead of waiting for a reply, Luffy exclaimed, "I'm so excited!"

"For now," muttered Garp. He let his head hang back as he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"What?" Luffy seemed confused as he tried to make sense of Garp's comment. He grinned, deciding to shrug it off. "_Shishishishishi!_"

"I think you'll like it," announced Garp, once he had calmed down. A smile played on his lips as he said, "There's so many things to do there. Time will pass by more quickly once you get there."

Silence enveloped the two as they advanced down the highway. More trees came into sight as they drove out of the city and into the outlying areas. The drive was not a short one and Garp swore that he'd play every one of his old CDs.

He wasn't joking either.

Sitting down was not something Luffy enjoyed, nor wanted to do. It gave him a headache and the additional torture of having nothing to do gave him a migraine. Or maybe "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees was the root of his problems.

_If hairy seventies guys could roam the streets singing in a music video, why did I get stuck in a car?_

He hated disco, and was sure that he'd die before the song was over so he started to bang on the glass windows of the car.

People drove by them and Luffy imagined that they were thinking that he was being kidnapped. Some pointed while others pulled out their cell phones to take pictures of him.

Luffy had an idea. Nostrils flared, Luffy sunk his eyes until the whites could barely be seen. With his tongue sticking out the way it was, it was obvious that he was repulsed.

"Luffy!" barked Garp.

"But if disco dudes get to go down the street, how come—" struggled Luffy, who was interrupted.

"—Because you can't sing!" huffed Garp. Suddenly, a grip on his shoulder pulled him back into place. When Luffy stole a glance at his Garp he noted that his grandfather was vexed by his inappropriate behavior. That's when Luffy knew he had to stop.

Luffy slouched down in his seat as far as he could go with a sunken expression, his lips pouted in a juvenile manner.

_Maybe he'll yell at me again if he catches me like this_, sighed Luffy. _Would Garp change his mind about our trip?_

He pulled himself up as fast as he could and even dusted off his knees. Garp didn't need to know about the time capsule that Luffy had buried under the oak tree of their new house. If only the grass would grow overnight and make the dirt mound look normal …

But then again, Garp had his own moments. Once Luffy had overheard one of his grandfather's phone conversations with a potential babysitter—who was screaming hysterically that a seventeen-year-old boy could take care of himself. Another time he had caught Garp shopping for hiking boots (in Luffy's shoe size). Strangely enough, no boots ever came in the mail. Or did they?

Luffy tried to think of a reason for these things, but came to the conclusion that it was useless. Not confronting Garp would be a waste of time and if he did talk to him, the thing would be an even bigger waste of time. Instead he found himself slouching again. Without even realizing it, the boy fell asleep.

It happened in tedious situations such as school, or even in the shower. Narcolepsy ran in the family and his teachers didn't believe him until Garp fell asleep in the middle of a teacher-parent conference about Luffy's grades.

In his dream, he was in some kind of alternate universe where he was a pirate. Apparently, Luffy was at Shabondy, Shabondy Archipelago, to be exact. The Shabondy in his dream wasn't just an attraction—it was some kind of island. Plenty of meat and silly games, bubbles floating everywhere. He was on all of these rides with a living skeleton with an afro, a mermaid with short green hair and a bubbly personality, and a personified starfish with a reindeer.

His dream-self was giggling with the others as he shoved chopsticks up his nostrils and aimlessly wandered around Shabondy. Later, a group of slave catchers were trying to take the mermaid.

"We're here!" bellowed the mermaid in a voice that sounded a lot like Garp's.

Luffy jolted forward, his eyes wide with bewilderment. "No! Not the mermaid!"

"What?" Garp squinted.

"It's just my dream. I was having fun with this funky skeleton, a mermaid, and talking animals," explained Luffy patiently. His grandfather blinked slowly as he listened to his grandson.

Luffy's eyes suddenly lit up as something came to mind. "Garp, do mermaids poop?"

Garp's face looked much more discolored than usual.

"We're here," he announced vaguely.

"Yes! Shabondy, here I—hey, this isn't Shabondy!" frowned Luffy.

There was no blinking lights or rides. He couldn't smell any cotton candy or buttered popcorn, much less a hunk of the greasy meat he loved. Of course, there was no bubbles in a parking lot outside of a church or drifting in and out of the activity bus and several cars.

All was quiet except for bits of conversations, "Saturday Night Fever", and the sound of suitcases being loaded onto the bus.

He felt something inside of him crumble as he realized that Garp had lied to him.

_This … Isn't Shabondy?_

"I'll help you with your bags," his grandfather volunteered with a grin as he noticed that Luffy was glued to his seat. "You don't want to miss your bus to your summer camp!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Summer camp?" Luffy shrieked, sounding shrill. "_What?_"

_There is no way I am going to a summer camp! Aren't those things for meant for little kids? Like six? Seven-years-old?  
_"Camp Dressrosa is a summer camp specifically designed for teenagers," said Garp, as if reading his thoughts. "Not snot-nosed brats," he rolled his eyes. "Though the only snot-nosed brat I see here is _you_."

Luffy tried to think of a witty remark to that without sounding immature, but none came to mind.

"Anyway," Garp continued , making his way out of the car. Luffy glumly followed him out to the trunk. "There is teenagers from all over the area, though most of them will come from your school. It'll be your own fault if you make no friends."

"Thanks," Luffy interjected. He didn't like the idea of spending the next … "By the way, how long will it last?"

"Not too long," Garp looked up, as if he was doing the math inside of his head. "Until a week before school starts? I think. Unless it's after that …"

The first day of his senior year would be the Monday, August 25th. So that meant the 18th was the last day of camp.

No more lazy afternoons lounging around the house watching more cartoon marathons than Luffy could count on one hand. He couldn't eat more junk food than what was consumed in a third-world country in one year. Phone-calling old friends seemed unlikely, as did exploring Loguetown in his free time. The worst part was that he would be the loneliness.

"Have fun," Garp shrugged in a nonchalant manner. He handed Luffy luggage: A cumbersome duffel bag and a pair of thick-soled hiking boots identical to those Luffy saw him browsing at online.

Garp was serious about Luffy's camp experience.

Luffy managed a nod, though his stomach felt sick, his knees weak.

"I will miss you," Garp mused. "I'll _try _to remember you when I'm out on the ocean. Besides clothes, there's all this other crap in your duffel bag. No cell phones—I doubt you could keep track of one. Ha!"

He slapped the back of Luffy's back so Luffy went forward. His sandals almost made him trip, but thankfully he didn't.

"Get a move on, son! This is goodbye!" Garp snapped encouragingly.

Luffy reluctantly waved goodbye. He had no choice but to start walking.

Deep down, he had mixed feeling about the camp.

Even though Luffy spent the last week of his junior year in high school as the new kid, there was no time to make new friends. Getting final grades, all of the endless award ceremonies, the last school dance, and the rest of the typical end-of-the-school-year ruckus that happened at every one of the eighteen schools he had ever attended.

A creative boy named Usopp had been the his tour guide at Loguetown High School and the closest thing to a friend.

He was about Luffy's height and quite lanky, his most prominent facial feature being his nose. Usopp wasn't always honest and tended to lie often. When it came down to it, he was loyal and kinder than most of the other kids had been. In fact, he was somewhat of an artist and favored the archery club because there was no sharp-shooting club (Usopp had a sling-shot because it was safer than a gun).

Usopp was just the kind of boy who had no social reputation whatsoever, but Luffy doubted Usopp would be caught dead at Camp Dressrosa.

Usopp lived three blocks away from Luffy on Syrup Avenue and Luffy had been invited to Usopp's house on the last day of school. The two of them had decided not to go to the Last Blast, Last Chance school dance "because all the royalties would be there,". Popular kids ruined every after-school event.

It was there that Usopp admitted that he would be staying with relatives over the summer, which made Luffy feel better. Garp told him that their trip to Shabondy would count as their only summer trip, much to Luffy's disappointment.

Their trip to Shabondy didn't happen.

Being with relatives was probably more interesting than going to a summer camp with complete strangers.

Luffy reminded himself to remain calm about the situation and not look like a fool. Families remained—hugging their children or chatting amongst themselves. He felt a feeling of longing in his stomach.

Garp wasn't a hugger and Luffy knew that. Over the years, Luffy learned that hugging Garp would be awkward for both of them.

Now, he needed a hug.

Head-high, he approached the closest group of teenagers whom he recognized from his junior homeroom. He even remembered one of their names.

"Zoro!" Luffy called on impulse.

A tall, athletic-looking tanned boy with closely-cropped hair the color of spring leaves turned around. Steely eyes narrowed at him, giving Luffy the impression that Zoro was a boy of consequence. A crisp button-up shirt covered his strong shoulders and hastily tucked into a pair of dark-wash jeans, his fists crammed into the pockets. Three swords were at his side—was that even legal? His feet were sneaker-clad, his black and blue Nike Dunks matching with his black backpack.

Roronoa Zoro was well-known at their school for being the first junior to ever be the captain of the kendo team and his good-looks. On a typical day, he'd avoid all of the fangirls in the hallways and stick with his smaller group of friends. He was a diligent student and according to Usopp, was a bully.

Luffy noticed that Zoro had piercings—three severe-looking gold earrings on his left ear. He looked Luffy over.

He knew that look too well.

When it came to being the new kid in school, Luffy knew that girls had it easier than boys did. All the girls had to do was avoid the drama queens and make friends by talking about similar interests. Right? Boys, on the other hand, had to find out which guys could possibly beat him up or taunt him.

Zoro was trying to decide whether Luffy was worth dealing with or not. Luffy was not looking forward to a physical fight.

_No … Not now. _He balled his fists on his sides. Zoro was just a few inches taller than Luffy, but much more built. If he tried, he could get out of it without more than a black eye.

"What the fuck do you want?" Zoro drawled.

Luffy took a step forward and took a deep breath. He plastered a smile he didn't feel on his face.

"Oh, hey Zoro," Luffy greeted, acting as if he knew Zoro personally. Usopp had been the one to point Zoro out. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Zoro shrugged. "What else would you like to know?"

"I …" He hadn't been expecting that sort of reply! He found the situation to be so pitiful that he laughed. "That was a good one!"

Zoro looked flustered. Had he not been expecting that sort of reply?

"Right," Zoro regained his proud composure. "So who're you? Aren't you that new kid who hangs around Usopp a lot?"

"Yeah!" Luffy rushed. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Now Zoro's friends—who had been awfully quiet before— were snickering.

They didn't take him seriously. Usopp took the news without any problems, only Usopp wanted to be the captain of his crew. A big no.

Luffy remained calm.

"What kinda dumbass wants to be a pirate?" chortled one of Zoro's friends. He was wearing dark sunglasses and a track suit—just like the rappers Luffy saw on MTV. Like Zoro, his hair was short and he carried a sword. A kanji tattoo was on his left cheek. "That's so _stupid_."

"Seriously," agreed the other. This one looked leaner, but taller with red headgear covering most of his brown hair. He was looking quite illegal with both a sword _and_ a lit cigarette. "What a fag."

Zoro smirked. "I want to be the world's best swordsman, no matter what. You seriously think that you won't get killed, kid?"

Kid! Luffy knew he looked younger than seventeen, but how old was Zoro? At least eighteen.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope."

"Wow," Zoro scoffed. "Good luck with _that_."

_This kid is so stubborn_. Zoro didn't want to acknowledge the fact that a part of him liked Luffy's stubbornness, his dedication to such an impossible thing.

The taller boy went back to his posse as if his brief conversation with Luffy meant nothing to him.

"Join my crew!" blurted Luffy, yelling.

"Are you talking to _me?_" the brown-haired boy scowled. He stood side-by-side with the sunglasses guy. "I'm not some dweeb that joins role-playing-games."

"No Yosaku, he's talking to me," Zoro told him. The two boys gawked at Zoro in awe. "And I'm not joining your shitty pirate crew."

"_Aniki_ is too busy for that," Johnny claimed. "Yosaku and I won't either!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah … Yeah!" trumpeted the other boy, who must've been Yosaku. "Zoro has other things to do."

"Like train," Johnny said.

"And train some more," Yosaku added. "He needs to be strong."

"And look awesome!"

"Really badass. That's why we like him."

_Could these dudes be any more obsessed about Zoro?_

But the best pirate crew in the world needs the best swordsman in the world!" Luffy pouted. "You could get famous!"

Zoro considered this. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Luffy decided to try again later.

_Zoro could be the swordsman. Usopp is our sniper … What else do we need? Ooo! I know what! A MUSICIAN. That would be fun!_

He hopped onto the activity bus which had 'CAMP DRESSROSA' marked on both sides of it. Most of the burgundy leather seats were unoccupied.

"Hey, Mr. Bus Driver Dude?" Luffy nudged the man in the driver's seat. The man was smoking two cigars and lounging back in his seat. The man looked over. "Do we have free seating for something?"

"Son, did your parents teach you any manners?" the man wanted to know. His cigars danced in his mouth as he spoke. "I have a name."

"Really?" Luffy inquired. "Oh! I mean, I dunno."

"_Captain Smoker _is nobody to be messed with. He's amazing," gushed the navy-haired girl sitting near the driver. She fixed her red-rimmed glasses. "If you can't tell, he's a Marine!. It's such an honor to have your bus driven by such an accomplished person."

"Thank you for the praise, Tashigi," Smoker thanked her.

Luffy nearly lost it. _White hair. Two cigars. Smoke? Smoker? What a bad pun!_

"What's wrong?" Tashigi demanded to know.

_Everybody is usually afraid of Smoker-san_, Tashigi gritted her teeth behind her closed mouth. _Why is this dumb boy laughing?_

"His name is S-S-Smo—!" Luffy stopped himself. "_Shishishishishi!_"

"Straw Hat, do we need to take you to the hospital?" Smoker growled.

Luffy did indeed wear a straw hat, but he was fine.

"N-no, everything's okay," Luffy insisted. "Since you're a Marine, you probably know Garp, right?"

"Garp?" Tashigi squawked. "Garp is only one of the best Marines of all time," she remembered Smoker was with her. "Smoker-san is still great, though."

"What's he to you?" Smoker asked carefully.

"He's my grandfather. And can we have free seating?"

"You two are related?" Tashigi gawked. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it …"

"Damn it," Smoker swore under his breath. "Are you Luffy?"

Luffy pointed to himself. "Of course!"

Smoker covered his face. "I'm stuck with all these morons," Tashigi looked hurt. "Just _go_. Get out of my sight."

_Why Garp, why?_

Luffy merrily trotted down the aisle, oblivious to Smoker's cussing and Tashigi's depressed expression.

He thought that sitting in the back of the bus would be a safe bet. Luffy chose an empty seat behind a raven-haired girl reading an encyclopedia-sized book.

_Everything is going okay for now. Zoro might join my crew. Smoker doesn't seem to like me, but does that matter? Tashigi's just a fangirl anyway._

He set his boots in his lap. _Ugh. They smell like rubber. _

Luffy slid his duffel bag off his right shoulder and crammed it next to him. From the looks of it, nobody wanted to sit next to him.

Even the raven-haired girl had somebody to sit with. A lavender-haired girl about her age with a girl-next-door quality to her in a baseball tee shirt, denim capris, and bright red Converse. She waved to her friend before taking a seat next to her, her suitcase at her feet.

"Did you _see _Boa Hancock?" the lavender-haired girl murmured to her friend.

The girl with raven hair—who was taller than her friend—managed a wry smile. She put down her book. "Yes."

"I've never seen anybody wear clothes like that, even on TV," preached the lavender-haired girl. "She is such a skank-hoe, it's not even funny anymore. Does her mom or whoever see her leave in the mornings?"

"Would she twist her ankles if her stilettos got stuck in the mud?" pondered the raven-haired girl.

Robin day-dreamed of how knocked-up Hancock would look when she mangled around in the mud, trying to remove the gunk off her shoes. Her makeup would be running down her face due to all of the tears she'd be shedding.

"Robin, you're so creepy sometimes," the lavender-haired girl said. "Oh well. It won't be our fault if something bad happens to her for dressing like that. Hancock is so gross."

_Girls are weird. _Why did Robin and her friend care about what Boa Hancock wore to a summer camp? Wearing controversial clothing was better than being nude.

"I did not realize my words disturbed you, Nojiko," Robin said. She changed the topic. "How is Nami?"

"_Nami_," Nojiko groaned. "Insists on dressing like Brittany Spears. She cannot be anymore mainstream. It's just too much. Let me tell you what she wore whenever a few of her so-called 'friends' picked her up a few weeks ago …"

Luffy tuned out. He knew that girls were boring, but Nojiko's ranting was 'too much,'.

"... Things I'd do to Hancock!" an unfamiliar male voice was saying. "Oh man, she's so damn sexy."

Luffy glared at the group of boys in heavy metal-style clothing.

The tallest looked as depressed as Tashigi did, only he was wearing more black and had a permanent scowl. A gang symbol seemed to be tattooed across his chest. The shortest boy—although perkier—had a strange smile on his stitched face. One wore a mask, which was unnecessary considering the fact that his blond curls fell where his eyes should've been. Their leader was a wild-looking delinquent, with hair like fire.

The boy with red hair had just spoken.

Did Smoker hear him? It was sexual harassment. Would he do anything about it?

"I heard she likes all the bad boys," put in the smiling boy. He had stringy blue hair like spaghetti. "Totally muscled."

"Actually," began the one with the mask. He spoke in a soothing voice, one that was both clear and polite. "Hancock refuses to date. It has to do with her belief system."

Luffy could've sworn he saw Robin raise an eyebrow. The sulky boy cast a look at the redhead before looking off into space again.

"C'mon, Killer! Don't be such a queer. You know you like her," hooted the leader. "I bet she's like a volcano ready to explode. All that built-up sexual frustration! It's not like she's a goddamned dyke."

Nojiko's face was crimson with anger. Luffy wanted to grill them, especially the leader.

"I don't know much about girls, especially Boa Hancock," Luffy admitted. He made sure that the girls and the metalheads heard him. "But that was just rude!"

The ringleader's painted lips parted maliciously. "What makes you think she'd like a loser like you? You look like a virgin!"

"Leave him alone!" Nojiko cried. "He seems like a really sweet boy. Heat, your hair is longer than a girl's. And Wire—why are you such a crowd follower? Killer, don't listen to them. I know you're better than that."

Killer was probably blushing under his mask. He was unaccustomed from attention from females. The boy with long hair—Heat—opened this mouth to say something. Wire—the crowd follower—sulked even more.

The red-haired punk stood up. "You know, Nami gets more attention for a reason."

Nojiko was on her feet in less than ten seconds. Luffy couldn't imagine how terrible she felt. "Why you—!"

"Hey! Don't make me get up and go back there," Smoker threatened from his seat. "Kidd, if you do anything bad, I'll beat you into a pulp."

Smoker didn't have to do anything.

Luffy punched Kidd square in the face.

Shocked silence.

Zoro—who was already seated near the front with his group—happened to turn around just in time to see the punch. He guffawed good-naturedly, impressed by Luffy's punch. Johnny and Yosaku couldn't even blink.

Two of Usopp's friends—two inseparable outcasts called Coby and Helmeppo—were stunned beyond words.

Smoker looked almost as fierce as Kidd did. Tashigi covered her mouth, while Robin and Nojiko beamed. Heat held his breath as Wire cried, "Master Kidd!"

"You BASTARD!" Kidd hollered. He flinched for a few seconds before brushing his fingers beneath his upper lip. A metallic tang was all he could smell. Fresh blood was trickling from under his destroyed nose.

Kidd's mind was racing. _This kid actually had the nerve to punch me in front of all these people. I've even beat up a few of them before! Now I look weak, thanks to this idiot. The worst part about it is that it actually kind of hurt._

One of his strong hands blocked another one of Luffy's punches and he used his spare hand to lift Luffy off the floor.

Luffy was face-to-face with Kidd. Dark eyes—distorted with rage—stabbed into his soul. He was downright murderous.

_I know all I should feel right now is fear, but I'm not scared of Kidd. Kidd showed fear and insecurity, even if it was just for a couple of moments. _

Kidd was trying to intimidate him. No tears came; he wasn't yelling; Luffy didn't move.

Still, there was something about Kidd that made the situation unsettling. Kidd panted heavily, glaring at Luffy while doing so. He stared back blankly, not really knowing what Kidd would do. Kidd was a boisterous character with a hot temper—mostly brawn and not so much brains.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Yosaku chanted. "FIGHT! FIGHT! Fight … Fight." Nojiko alerted him to stop.

Kidd's hot breath hit his neck and sent chills down his spine.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet because so many people are watching us," Kidd slammed Luffy against the back of his bus seat. "Just wait, Straw Hat. Just wait till we get to camp! Oh man—you'll get it there!"

With that, Kidd dropped Luffy on the bus floor. Hard.

Luffy grimaced. "Fucker," he spat.

He brought himself to his feet using his hands. Kidd retreated back to his bus seat.

Kidd covered his nose with the back of his hand until he had taken off his shirt. A few droplets of blood had fallen on the fabric and he had nothing else he wanted to stain. Not the rest of his clothes.

Wire started to play "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson to lighten up the mood.

Soon the bus was filled with more students, some of which Luffy didn't know.

There was a boy wearing a penguin hat that covered most of his face. His friend had gingery hair which was mostly covered by his own hat. What was his eye color? Luffy would never know, as he was wearing sunglasses. They seemed older than him—maybe nineteen or so in their funky street clothes.

A cosplaying girl with wings walked in with her friend, a medical book held tightly to her chest. Blonde and petite, the two were were rather shy. The two of them were soon absorbed in _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World _with Coby and Helmeppo.

Discreet teenage boys slipped in. Everybody knew how Sabo had established the older, liberal "Revolutionaries" at their school. The Revolutionaries were a group that was wanted by the Marines—anybody who became a Revolutionary was seen as a threat to the World Government. The Revolutionaries' real motive was unknown and most people assumed that they were terrorists, when they really were not.

Sabo and some of his friends had almost gotten kicked out of school for being part of the Revolutionaries.

Sabo was dressed in his typical top hat, his blonde hair crinkling around his handsome face. Though the day was warm, he was wearing a jacket with a buckle his left sleeve. A black vest was worn over a white dress shirt decorated with an ascot. His loose pants which were tucked into simple black boots were held up by a minimalistic belt.

His friend Dan Hack was built like a rugby player and listening to his iPod, the cords hidden under his mass of curly hair. Hack was wearing a karate gi, which Luffy had never seen outside of the karate movies that were always replayed on television. An obscure song by Straightener could be heard from his earbuds.

Sabo led them near Robin. A lively conversation about Che Guevara started in a language Luffy didn't understand. Maybe it was a code.

Obnoxiously loud girls made their way through the aisle. One of them was attacking a pizza box, yet was thin and wearing too much pink. It was a stark contrast—the pizza girl and a walking-and-talking Hot Topic advertisement.

Zoro found himself surrounded by the pink-haired girls. Johnny wrapped an arm around the Gothic girl, who pushed him away. Yosaku started to flirt with the pizza girl.

Finally, an exclusive trio strutted in. He looked up at that exact moment. Luffy immediately knew that their leader was Boa Hancock and she was with her sisters.

Hancock's extraordinary beauty was evident. Sleek black hair fell to striking waist, her skin glowing. Striking cerulean eyes surrounded by long eyelashes and full red lips decorated an oval-shaped face. Full breasts and a sinuous figure demanded attention. Hancock looked like a Grecian goddess.

She moved with inhumanly grace, an aurora of importance radiating from her. Hancock carried a Prada handbag and a matching suitcase.

Defiance. Confidence. Style. Beauty. She was all about that.

Nojiko wasn't lying about her clothes. Her outfit looked expensive and was so incredibly revealing that most of the guys couldn't kept their eyes off her. Hancock's sisters—though nowhere near as pretty—were also dressed in a similar manner.

The Boa sisters parked themselves in the middle of the bus. Just where everybody could see them and hear "Run The World (Girls)" by Beyoncé blasting from their sparkly hot pink speakers. Talk about extreme feminism.

"Is that everybody?" Smoker closed the door of the bus.

"Yes, Smoker-san!" Tashigi promptly pulled out a Sudoku puzzle book and began a new puzzle.

"Good," Smoker muttered. "I'm not waiting on anymore hormonally-driven teenagers."

He put the keys into the ignition. The engine roared to life.

"Smoker-san, where did you learn how to drive a bus?" Tashigi kept her gaze fixed on her puzzle. They had just pulled out of the parking lot.

"A while ago," gritted Smoker. "Just before I decided to become a Marine."

Meanwhile, Luffy was extracting himself from the scene of his potential fight.

"You know, Camp Dressrosa _isn't_ a normal summer camp."

Kidd seemed to be talking to Luffy. Ignoring him, Luffy stood up. He was going to sit with Zoro.

"I've heard some nasty rumors about the camp," Heat gossiped. contributing to the topic. "Apparently somebody was killed there eleven years ago! Unsettling, huh?"

"It's just a rumor," Killer argued. "Just because you hear something on the street doesn't mean it's true. Plus we're not even in a damn horror story."

Of course, they weren't. Things like murders only happened on television or in a movie. Anywhere but where he was, far away on the other side of the country or even another continent.

They were all so naïve and fell into every trap.

Luffy saw no secret cameras hidden on the bus. No, he wasn't being filmed.

"We should be careful," Heat ignored Killer. "They say that some of the current camp counselors were some of the murder suspects. How do we know whether or not they're guilty?"

"Whatever," Wire said.

"Nah. I bet they're all pussies. _I'd _be ready in a situation like that!" Kidd boasted loudly over the chorus of a noisy Five Finger Death Punch song. "Everyone would thank us after I knocked the lights out of that person."

Luffy hurted over the luggage in the aisle. Accidentally stepping on Sabo's foot in the process.

"Sorry about that!"

Their faces met. Up close, he could see a gash cutting through Sabo's left eye. Had he gotten into some kind of fight?

"S'okay," Sabo held up his hands. His voice was warm and inviting. Every word pulled Luffy in. "It's just a foot."

Luffy wondered how Sabo got his nasty-looking scar. "You're Sabo," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Yes," Sabo was patient. "Just Sabo."

_What? No last name?_

Luffy flopped down next to Sabo. Zoro could wait. "I know that. So, you graduated?"

"With honors," Sabo confessed. "They almost weren't going to let me. My mom and dad were hysterical … Those were some bad times. But I had friends, you know?"

Sabo's friends beamed.

The only reason why Luffy had passed his junior year was because of the math and science tutoring that he had received during most of the school year. He passed with low B's in those subjects—but they were still B's.

"Anyway, Stelly's always been a pain," Sabo continued.

"Stella?" Luffy asked.

"_Stelly_. My younger brother whose main priority in life is to annoy the hell out of me," Sabo informed him. He suddenly seemed interested in staring down at his shoes. He sighed. "My parents think that Stelly is some kind of holy saint compared to me. Saint Stelly. He's a sophomore and is also going to camp."

Luffy didn't have to deal with any kind of favoritism. Garp rarely made an effort to show affection toward him—he was that kind of guardian, but he was great. He was an only child. Where were his parents? He had no idea.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luffy fished into his pocket. He retrieved a half-eaten Slim Jim from the depths of his shorts. "Want some?"

That was the thing: Luffy didn't share his meat with just anyone. Instantly, Sabo was a friend.

"No, thank you. You do remind me of somebody, though," Sabo stopped pecking at his boots. "The same look in your eyes—like you could go on a crazy adventure and still not be tired for another one. A possible foot fetish. He also wears a hat. What's your name?"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" he chewed noisily.

"No 'The man who'll become Pirate King'?" Sabo looked amused. Luffy stopped in mid-chew. "Your dream is realistic. Maybe we can _both _change the world."

"You know about that?" Luffy's eyes widened. He swallowed. "How?"

"'Knowledge is power.' Francis Bacon. Information is power, Luffy," Sabo raised a fist. Robin and Hack did the same; Nojiko didn't. "The people need to be informed, be smart in order to have some kind of power—it can be our weapon. We can use our weapon against the Man to change the world to what we—the people—want it to be."

"Oh."

Sabo sounded like Rage Against the Machine. Except he wasn't rapping. Hopefully, he meant changing the world in a _nonviolent_ manner,

"But you do look like Ace."

"Ace?"

"He's this really cool guy," Nojiko blushed. "He graduated with us."

"Portgas D. Ace," Robin said slowly. "Is such an interesting figure."

"Great on the football field," offered Hack. "Until he fell asleep in the middle of practice."

"He helped convince Mr. Kaido that us Revolutionaries were not gangsters," Sabo's smile was genuine. "I practically grew up with him. I think you'll like him."


	3. Author's Note

This isn't really a chapter. I'm sorry if you guys _were_ expecting a chapter, but I promised some people that Chapter Three would come out by the 25th. The thing about Chapter Three is that originally, it was supposed to be about forty pages long. Now I've realized that typing a forty page chapter would take me forever. So instead of typing a forty page chapter, I'm going to split the chapter in half into a Chapter Three and a Chapter Four.

There will be a late update and I'm really sorry about that. The chapter will come out by Labor Day, when I'm off from school and stuff so I'll have time to type all of Chapter Three by then. By the way, I have this story planned out all the way to a Chapter Fifteen so I won't be quitting despite the fact that this is still unpopular. Chapter Five will have a Part One and a Part Two, to build suspense. That's when the rating is really, really going to go up.

Thanks for your continued support. I'm just saying, interesting characters are about to be introduced. Fan favorites like Ace and Law. Oh and there is going to be heavy hints of pairings.

The parings for the story are going to be:

Law x Luffy (may be one-sided, I haven't decided yet)

Zoro x Sanji

Marco x Ace

Usopp x Kaya

Kohza x Vivi

Kohza x Nami (Kohza will cheat on Vivi)

Master Camper List:

Boy Campers:

Luffy

Usopp

Zoro

Sanji

Chopper

Kidd

Killer

Wire

Heat

Coby

Helmeppo

Marco

Johnny

Yosaku

Hack

Sabo

Ace

Stelly

Haruta

Sachi

Penguin

Kaku

Hawkins

Appo

Girl Campers:

Robin

Nami

Kaya

Keimi

Conis

Vivi

Margaret

Tashigi

Koala

Perona

Rebecca

Ishilly

Violet

Mozu

Kiwi

Shirahoshi

Hancock

Sandersonja

Marigold

Kalifa

Bonney

Camp Counselors:

Brook (retired soul musician who dresses up as skeleton)

Smoker (he's taking the summer off)

Franky (a party-going college student)

Tashigi (because she's trusted by Smoker and is responsible)

Robin (like Tashigi, is mature)

Makino (also works at a day-care)

X-Drake (vice-principal of Luffy's school)

Urouge (also a college student)

Mihawk (kendo instructor at Luffy's school)

Law (a college student from North Blue)

Camp Director: Donquixote Doflamingo


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Again, thanks for those that have reviewed and subscribed to my story. Here's an early update thanks to my teachers, who were nice enough to go easy on the homework load this week. More time to write and re-watch _Sym-Biontic Titan _for like, the third time already. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, but the story is still getting there.

I hope to update again by Labor Day. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

The camp was set back from the road in the rural countryside near a town called Zou. A path of gravel through a clearing in the woods allowed the bus to reach it's destination: Camp Dressrosa.

Camp Dressrosa was just like the kind of summer camp that you could see on television. Pine tress cast shadows on the identical cabins that were nestled near the woods. A large lake sprawled as far as Luffy could see_ – _past the camp and maybe to the rest of society. Barely_ –_ just barely_ – _the wind ruffled his hair, making it seem like he was moving when he was really not.

An old white farmhouse with a front porch and black shutters had a rambling garden to it. Across from the farmhouse was a basketball court, then a picnic area. A long. low-ceilinged brick building could've also been seen.

Luffy had been one of the first people off the bus, mostly due to his curiosity rather than impatience.

"WOAH! There's even a _volleyball pit?_" Luffy couldn't believe his eyes.

Kidd rolled his eyes. He was standing behind Luffy so Luffy couldn't see him, but he said, "_No,_ it's a fishing net."

"Really?" Luffy was puzzled.

"No, you idiot! Of course it's a volleyball net," snorted Heat. "He's so gullible."

Meanwhile, a group of students about their ages who were already at the camp were making their way through the woods to meet up with the others.

"Ugh! It's barely noon, yet all these pesky mosquitoes are _killing_ me!" a striking orange-haired girl flipped her hair which due to the humidity, was already damp with sweat. She swatted two restless insects away from her arms.

"It's okay, Nami-swan," the blond-haired boy that was accompanying her stopped to catch his breath. Not only had he been carrying his backpack, but hers as well. His was obviously smitten with her. "I'm here for you! Would you like to hold hands as I romantically lead you out of the deep, dark forest?!"

An older boy with braces past them. He was holding an instrument case_ – _which he guarded as if it was a treasure. Nobody knew what instrument he played or whether he was any good, but rumor had it that he had been scooped out by the most prestigious music schools in the country. "What Nami really wants is a restraining order, Sanji."

Sanji's face turned red. "Apoo, just because you made it into some top tier music school does not mean that you're better than me! When was the last time you even had a girlfriend?"

"The chances of the girl wanting to hold your hand are zero percent," predicted the blond-haired boy that was with Apoo. He held a deck of fortune-telling cards in front of him. "Impossible."

Sanji turned to Nami hopefully. Nami smiled, but she did not take his hand like he thought he would. Sanji sunk to the roots of a tree as Nami started chatting away with her friends.

"Do you think any of the boys will be as cute as they say?" a green-haired girl carrying a starfish-shaped stuffed animal closed her eyes, imaging college-aged boys wearing all of the latest trends. At the beach, in their swimming trunks. Wearing much less clothing than _that_. She began to blush uncontrollably.

"Keimi, who needs them?" dismissed the blue-haired girl. An attractive boy with tinted glasses and bronze hair wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively, but also very lovingly.

Nami began to feel jealous of her friend_ – _the blue-haired girl, Nefertari Vivi. Vivi was a pleasing girl with a pleasing boyfriend and a wardrobe that rivaled with Boa Hancock's. Vivi looked sensational and often caused a sensation, making Nami feel plain in comparison.

_Me_, huffed Nami in her mind. She had been single for almost two weeks_ – _the most time she had gone without dating since the seventh grade.

Keimi also had crushes, but nobody seemed to ever be interested in her. Nami didn't think her friend was ugly (Keimi was actually cute), but wished that Keimi wasn't so shy and so ... _weird. _Keimi was almost as fashionable as Vivi in her Criminal clothes, but Nami had no idea why she acted the way she did. The girl sometimes wore a mermaid tail in public, whenever she was cosplaying with girls like Conis and Kaya_ – _the dorkiest girls in their grade. She still carried around Pappug_ – _her beloved stuffed animal_ –_ and claimed to "communicate" with fish. Which was why she was strictly vegetarian.

Vivi, on the other hand, wasn't crazy. Kohza had gotten the nerve to ask her out during freshman year and they had been dating since.

"I have no idea," Nami muttered. She tried not to frown. Then much more loudly, "Camp is going so be _so_ much fun. Don't you agree, Kohza?"

A little bit too loud and enthusiastic. Nami wanted to get attention, good or bad. Even if it meant flirting with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Of course," Kohza looked over his shoulder. He flashed her a grin. "All of our closest friends are here. This summer is going to be unforgettable."

For Nami, that moment was unforgettable. It was the moment when she knew that Kohza had noticed her and actually forgot that Vivi was alive. If she was correct, Kohza had winked at her.

Vivi hadn't noticed. Keimi put her hands on her hips. She gave Nami a disapproving look which almost deepened into a glare,

"You two go ahead," Keimi shooed Vivi and Kohza away. "Nami and I are going to talk about stuff."

"What stuff?" asked Vivi. She looked at Keimi before going to Nami. Then she glanced back at Kohza. Kohza pretended to be dumbdounded.

"I dunno. It's probably not important anyway," he shrugged.

Happiness returned to her face. "You're right! Okay. See you guys later!"

"Chow."

Nami blew Kohza a lip-glossed kiss.

"Hey_ – _what are you doing?"

"Me?" Nami batted her eyelashes which were heavy with Very Black mascara.

"Nami, you do this type of thing all the time," Keimi was obviously upset. "Please don't do that."

"What are you talking about?" Nami smirked.

"The flirting!" Keimi practically exploded. She sighed. "I'm no fool and soon enough, Vivi will find out about this and loose all trust in you. She might even start to dislike me too, just because I didn't tell her. I'm not going to tell her, unless _you_ promise to stop. Look at Sanji," she motioned toward Sanji, who was moping near the back of the crowd. "He likes you more than you can even imagine. Don't you like him?"

"I pity him," Nami corrected. "So I go along with what he says. He does me some really great favors, like doing my homework or giving me free rides. Kohza really is cool, though. Did you see the pictures he put on Instagram yesterday?"

"Yeah. Anyway –"

"_ –_He looked so dreamy in that polo shirt," Nami cut her off. "The color matched his eyes."

The veins of Keimi's neck started to pop out. "Listen to me! If you don't stop acting like such a dirty whore, I'm going to tell her everything."

"You wouldn't! This is blackmail!" Nami roared.

"Oh, I would. I'll tell her everything! You can't stop me," Keimi hugged Pappug even tighter. "I could tell her right now. Nojiko might also be interested in this as well."

"Okay, okay, I give," Nami grumbled. "Gosh, stop acting like a child. You even look like one."

_Your shorts look like they belong to a child_, Keimi thought. _The way they show half your bottom. I hope you fall and people step on your shorts. Footprints would look better than that boring floral design._

"Keep your promise," was all she told her.

"Hm," Nami's eyes found Kohza again. She eyed him longingly.

Keimi stomped off, her flip-flops slapping the bottom of her feet.

_Keimi, you have no idea what I'm absolutely capable of_.

Nami could only smile to herself, chuckling under her breath. She ran up to catch up with not just Vivi, but Kohza as well.

_Nojiko will never find out about what I have planned._


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I know the update might be a little late but with a fifty-pound backpack and the endless lists of quizzes they give to teenagers these days at school, who has time to update? I plan to be on Fan Fiction more often these days. School takes up about 30% of my thoughts; family and friends is about 10%; anime/manga is another 10%; hobbies is 5%; the rest is the abnormal things that always run through my mind.

_Anyway_, here is Chapter Four! By the way, _the Outsiders _really is a great book.

I own nothing, so don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Luffy didn't know much about summer camps, but he did know that he'd be put in another cabin with other people. Sabo, Killer, the boy named Ace (who actually did look and act like him), and Ace's friend Marco (who barely noticed him) were put in his cabin with him.

Since there was three bunk beds in each cabin, they had to claim their spots.

"I want a top bunk!" Luffy screeched.

"I'm going to sleep here," Killer calmly set down his bag on another one of the top bunks. "But only if it's okay with you guys."

"No, it's cool," Ace flopped down on the bed underneath Luffy's. "Besides, I like being on the bottom."

Marco flushed. "What?" he stammered. "I didn't quite catch that! Can you please repeat that, Ace, so we can all hear you?"

"I _love_ being on the bottom," Ace shook his head. Sabo and Killer laughed at that. It was Luffy who didn't.

"What?! So what if he likes being on the bottom bunk? What's so funny?" Luffy asked. "I like being on the top. What gives?"

"Nothing," Marco cast a glance at Ace, whom he had caught staring at him again. He had been doing that for several weeks. "You might get it in a few years. Give it time."

"Hey Marco," Sabo went. "Which do you like: The top or bottom?"

"Marco seems to be the dominant kind," Killer suggested. "No offense or anything."

Marco smiled. "None taken. I've thought about that question several times before and have come to the conclusion that I have to be on the top. _It's wonderful_."

His voice was so suggestive, Sabo had to remind himself to not squirm. Ace began to blush furiously while Killer and Luffy seemed unfazed by his comment.

"I'd like to see that happen," Ace teased.

"Excuse me? Is this some kind of dare?'

"You bet it's a dare."

"Okay, I will be on the top."

"I wouldn't mind," Ace's eyes shone with excitement.

Luffy zipped open his duffel bag. Garp had probably been in a good mood when he had packed Luffy's bag, because he had included extra clothes, snacks, and things Luffy wouldn't have put on a packing list: A flashlight, extra batteries, sunscreen, bug repellent, a first-aid-kit that could fit in the palm of his hand, a blanket, a pillow, duct tape, an air-horn, and even a disposable camera.

His fingers brushed over a black object in one of the side-pockets. This was more unexpected than the extra clothes. It was a switchblade and not just any switchblades, but one of his grandfather's most prized switchblade. which he had gotten as a present when he first entered the Marines when he was about Luffy's age. Garp had showed it to Luffy on one occasion many years ago and Luffy barely remembered it. Garp promised to give it to him one day.

"Once you've become a Marine like me," Garp had told him.

He must have changed his mind. A yellow Post-It note was attached to the switchblade. It read: _Only use it if you have to and keep it hidden_.

Why would he have to use it?

He slipped it back into his bag. Luffy didn't want his maybe-friends to find out that he was hiding dangerous weapons.

The thought of owning a potentially lethal weapon made cold chills go down his spine. His eyes darted back to the boys, who were pre-occupied with their own things. Killer was reading Robert Service's _Stalin_ on his bunk. Sabo was fixing the sheets of his bunk and grumbling about how he hated doing bed. At the same time, Ace and Marco were glued to their cell phones. From the expression on Ace's face and Marco's triumphant face, Luffy assumed that something was up.

"You dudes want to know something?"

Sabo had given up and was lying back on his bunk, his legs crossed while his hair was falling in his face. He consciously brushed it back with his nimble fingers.

"Sure," Killer replied distractedly.

"Are you going to say that this camp is haunted?" Luffy whispered. He wasn't going to tell Sabo that part of him was actually starting to believe Kidd's bullshit.

"Oh, don't even start with that stuff," Killer snapped. "You know Kidd was just joking."

"No," Sabo kept his voice down anyway. "But from the window ... There's a pretty good view of one of the girls' cabins."

"Girls?" Marco perked up. He threw his phone down somewhere on his pillow and sat up. "No way."

"Yeah. You just have to look."

"We see girls everyday. What's the fucking deal?" Ace was unable to hide his exasperation.

"Killer, who's in the cabin?" Marco urged.

"Bonney, Nojiko, Robin, Vivi, and two other girls who I don't know," Sabo answered for Killer, who was enraptured in the biography. "Maybe they're from Whiskey Peak Academy."

Whiskey Peak Academy was the closest high school to theirs. It was exclusively based on grades and had a policy that required all new students to take an entrance exam. Garp needed to enroll Luffy in a school as soon as they moved, which was why Luffy was attending a public school. Plus, he pointed out, Luffy would've failed the exam.

"Are they hot?"

Sabo felt his armpits moisten. How was he supposed to answer a question like that when he wasn't even sure of his sexuality? Once he had taken an online quiz to find out. He came out as pansexual, which meant he didn't care about gender and rather personality and traits. Another time Sabo had been obviously bisexual.

"Uh ... One of them is, I guess. The others? Not so much." Sabo abandoned the window to avoid looking like a stalker.

"I say that we should go over there and get comfortable with the girls," Marco announced.

They couldn't see Killer's face, but Ace knew that Killer was probably making a face. "Robin was always such a teacher's pet. She'll rat us out."

"Exactly," Ace began texting again. "Bad idea. We shouldn't."

Marco turned to Luffy and Sabo.

"Why not?" Luffy was trying to be friendly. After all, he barely knew Marco. "Do you think that Vivi will want to play Duck-Duck-Goose?"

"Uh, Luffy?" Sabo laughed lightly. "He doesn't want to play games with them. Or, at least those kinds of games!"

"I see ... Maybe somebody has a board game. I love Monopoly!" Luffy cried.

"No," Marco frowned. "We should have fun. That's not fun."

"Monopoly IS fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

"No, it's not really."

"Yes, yes it is," Luffy pressed. "You could have one of the cooler game pieces. Like the thimble."

"I haven't played Monopoly since I was seven. Get real," Marco snorted.

"I love Monopoly," Killer added. Ace grinned.

"I have terrible memories of that game," Marco scowled. "I always had to be the goddamned thimble!"

Sabo hooted. "Marco, you just lost some serious man points today."

"Shut up! Anyway, it pisses me off."

"Then pick something else," Killer reasoned. "Like the battle ship or the race car."

"Hell. To. The mother-fucking. NO."

"You know you want to buy the Boardwalk," Sabo smiled.

"Whatever. How about we screw the plans?" Marco sighed. He glanced at Killer. "Besides, we have Killer reading over here. Over summer vacation. Why, dude?"

Killer put down his book. "Despite it's age, S.E. Hinton nicely portrayed a typical American high school with teenage gangs. The violence in it might off-set some adults, but kids really do go around killing each other these days."

"It's that kind of book?" Ace curiously peered over at the cover. "Wow. So are they real gangs or ...?"

Killer shook his head.

"No, it's just a bunch of guy friends who live on the wrong side of town. They go to school with these snotty kids who spend their parents' money on beer and guns," he replied.

"All them knifes," Marco mumbled. "I bet somebody gets stabbed."

Sabo's scared eye twitched. _Don't remind me about that._

"Sounds illegal," Ace added.

_Just like my knife._

"Yeah," Luffy agreed.

* * *

Later that evening, Luffy found himself wadding in the lake. It was a particularly sunny evening and a few stragglers from dinner were playing volleyball or chatting in small groups. Everything glowed with light just like a warm, buttery dream. One that he never wanted to snap out of.

Things were going great. Word had gone around about how Luffy had punched the school bully. Kidd was nowhere to be seen and although Luffy may have hurt him, he wasn't going to say sorry. A few kids had gone up to him and personally talked about it.

"That was such an awesome punch," Zoro had grinned wickedly. "It was a total Mike Tyson punch. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know. I just got mad," Luffy shrugged.

"Have you ever considered taking boxing lessons?"

To that, Luffy laughed. "Why would I want to do that?"

He told Zoro he would let him know. But he had not intentions of doing boxing as a sport.

Even Boa Hancock slid up to him.

"Listen," she sighed. She had pulled him aside to talk to him, like she didn't want anybody else to hear what she was about to say. "I heard about what happened on the bus between you and Kidd. Honestly, I think that was wonderful. He deserved that!"

"He did. Oh and by the way ... Do your sisters hate me or something? They kept on looking at me all weird," Luffy said.

"They don't hate you. I don't know you very well, but ..." Hancock slowly smiled. "You seem okay. For a boy."

He took that as a compliment.

He had a reputation, but he would fix that later.

Suddenly, he heard a smooth voice call out to him.

"Hello. May I please sit with you?"

Luffy turned around to see who it was. A leanly-muscular young man wearing a fur hat over unruly hair towered over him, a smirk plastered across his pleasant features. His hair was as dark as night, his eyes the color of a winter moon. He wore a black tee shirt with light-wash jeans, a hole at one of the knees.

He was attractive enough, but something about the man seemed unsettling. Was it his piercings? His oh-so-many tattoos? Unlike the bullies Luffy had encountered in the past, he actually smiled. He couldn't be mean. Yet something about him was just _wrong_.

Feelings aside, Luffy blurted, "Sure! Why not?"

The young man lowered himself next to him.

_"Thank_ you. I thought that you would freak about, me being older and a stranger and all. I just came back from my afternoon run. Damn, it is so hot outside today. It is illegally sweltering right now."

Just like that, the young man lifted his shirt over his broad shoulders to reveal toned pectorals and finely-defined abdominal muscles. Sweat trickled down his tanned body, upgrading him from a nine to a sure ten.

Luffy nodded. He wasn't really sure what to say, especially with so much skin next to him.

"I noticed you earlier. I'm not sure if you noticed me, but name is Trafalgar Law," the young man drawled. "I'm one of the counselors at this camp."

Some of the students–the more mature ones, like Tashigi and Robin–had been chosen to be a camp counselor. There was other counselors like Smoker (who was taking the summer off), Mr. Mihawk (the kedno instructor from school), Makino (with her motherly instincts), a college student named Franky (he was obsessed with mecha anime), Franky's friend Urouge (who was familiar with the same fandom as Conis, hence the wings he wore), "Soul King" Brook (a retired blues musician who liked to dress up as a skeleton), and Mr. X-Drake (the vice-principal from school).

Law didn't seem to be around his age, so he had to be in college. He suddenly felt dense.

_If I would have seen you, I wouldn't have forgotten your face._

"I'm Luffy," Luffy introduced himself. "I'm spending the summer here."

_Duh! That was such a stupid thing to say. I bet he thinks I'm some kind of moron._

"Cool," at least Law was nice about his stupidity. He seemed amused my Luffy's embarrassment. "I go to North Blue University, but I come by every summer to be one of the counselors here. I've been coming here for fourteen summers straight."

"Wow! So what's it like being a counselor?"

"It's not that bad. You get to meet a bunch of new people, do all this crazy stuff, and have fun while doing both of those things. The pay also isn't that bad, either. I've gotten used to it, even though my friends think it's kind of immature. I grew up with this place."

"That's amazing," Luffy gushed.

Law's smirk grew. "When I think about it, I should really quit."

_What?!_

"B–but I thought you said you liked camp!" Luffy bleated. He felt defeated.

"I do. All of the campers are wonderful and the other counselors may be a little nutty, but they're good people. I've been here for so long ... I don't really know what to do outside of this place. But I want to. And then there was that one summer," a dark shadow made it's way across Law's face to the point that he didn't look as handsome. His eyes gleamed until there was almost no black in them. The corners of his mouth were curled into the most malicious smirk Luffy had ever seen a person make. "That summer changed just about everything about this camp."

Luffy gulped. He had a flash back of that morning, when Kidd and his goons were talking about how the camp was haunted. While Killer claimed that Kidd's theory was bugus, Luffy was starting to believe the redhead. Here was Law, who had been here for almost a decade and a half. What did Law know?

"Have you ever heard of Donquixote Doflamingo?" Law's eyes went back to normal, but his tone was as sharp as a dagger. Careful and kept-in.

Of course, he had. Doflamingo was the very wealthy governor of their state who sided with the World Government. His grandfather was one of the many adults who didn't trust him, but Luffy didn't care about politics. Politics was something they always taught him about in school and one of his least favorite topics. He saw all the television commercials bashing the man and instead of protesting, he just changed the channel.

What did an old geezer like Doflamingo have to do with anything?

"Yeah," Luffy nodded again. "What about him?"

"That man is the director of this camp and sucks at his job. When I first started coming here a man named Mr. Riku was the director and Doflamingo was still pretty young. Back then, I was in middle school. That was probably the most confusing three months of my life. Anyway, during the next summer, Doflamingo took over at this camp. Not only does he never come visit his own camp, but the funding for it has especially been bad for the past five years or so. Ironically, he's still a millionaire. I know him personally and can tell you that on top of being a world-class prick that he can't be trusted. I hate Doflamingo," Law preached. He paused, sighing. "It's Mr. Riku who should really be the director, not a bastard like Doflamingo."

"What happened to Mr. Riku?" Luffy asked.

"He–Nothing. He's just not around anymore," Law mumbled quickly. He took a sudden interest in staring down at the grass.

_Touchy subject, huh? Mr. Riku must be dead or something. I shouldn't have asked him that._

"I think I should get going now," Luffy coughed.

"S'okay. So what's your opinion on this summer?" Law perked up. He grinned again. "I think it's going to be great."

_With people like you, it will be. How can you still look attractive when the sun is in your eyes, you're sweating miserably, and you just talked about death? Law really is interesting. Maybe I can stay for just a few more minutes._

"It's going to be different," Luffy guessed. "We'll just have to find out."

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading. I know the update is mad late, but it wouldn't save or my laptop kept screwing up. A special thanks goes out to Hemlock Andy, iiLurvePancakesii, and FerriDeel. Chapter Five: Part I should hopefully be out by the end of next week.

Another story that should definitely be out by the end of maybe even this week will be my brand-new FanFiction called:

**Dirty Laundry**

**Plot: Law is a medical student who finds himself in a laundromat, where he meets Luffy.**

It'll be a yaoi with maybe some harem in it. I'm not sure yet, but Chapter One is almost finished.

Another thing: _the Outsiders_ really is a great book. When I read it for the first time, I could not put that book down. It was more addicting than "Australia" by the Shins (which is a good song). I'd read it if you thought it sounded good from what Killer said about it. I could just see Killer–this really big dude–showing his sensitive side by reading a novel. I don't know. I'm weird.

An anime suggestion is Hamatora, I just watched it last week and feel in love with the characters.

Okay, I'm getting carried away now. Thanks again and bye for now!


End file.
